Fade to Black
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Regulus reflects on his choice to become a Death Eater and his relationship with Barty. Slash and angst.


**Title:** Fade to Black  
><strong>Author:<strong> OCDdegrassi  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Regulus/Barty Jr.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Slash, Angst, Character Death, Murder  
><strong>Note:<strong> Written for the "Wild Pairing Appeared" Competition. Slightly AU to change the timeline so that Barty Jr. and Regulus received their Dark Marks at the same time (in reality, Regulus received his a little before Barty).

xxx

Regulus gently traced the outline of the Dark Mark on his wrist. The black ink seemed to glisten like a dark lake on his pale skin, and the skull still looked as angry and raw as the first day he received it. He had been terrified, yet proud, as he and Barty joined the ranks of Death Eaters. They were both so young at the time, and the Dark Lord was like a God to them.

He was charismatic, intelligent, ambitious and powerful; everything they aspired to be. He would fix the wizarding world and ensure pureblood supremacy, just as Regulus' parents had always wanted. After Sirius left the family, Regulus became even more determined to make them proud. Sirius was the eldest born, and Regulus was just the spare, but he would prove to them that he was a worthy heir to the Black family. Becoming a Death Eater was the first step.

Barty had always looked up to the Dark Lord in an entirely different way. Voldemort was like the father figure that Barty always wanted. Barty Sr. was a harsh man, and his son was an eternal disappointment to him, but not the Dark Lord. Voldemort saw the potential in Barty Jr. He praised him, and Barty lapped up every word like an over-eager puppy that had just been brought home from the pound.

The night they received their Dark Marks, they were high on adrenaline as they fucked through the night; the burning feeling on their wrist only intensifying their arousal. The Dark Lord never commented on their relationship, but they had no doubt that he knew. He was far too intelligent not to. Yet he didn't seem to care. Now, Regulus realizes that it was probably because all that mattered to Voldemort was their loyalty to him, but at the time, they took it as a sign of acceptance (the first they had ever received for their relationship). They felt like they were on top of the world; invincible and unstoppable.

The memory felt like a bucket of cold water being dumped over Regulus' head. Voldemort was no Lord. He was no mentor or savior to the wizarding world. He was a sick, demented sociopath who would do anything to get what he wanted. He manipulated people into following him, preying on their hero worship and naivety. The day Regulus discovered this was the day that all his childhood dreams came crashing down to reality. Barty had refused to believe him, even after everything they had been through together. He was too blinded by the Dark Lord's illusion to see the truth.

Regulus clenched his fist tightly around the locket in his hand, gritting his teeth as he looked at it with cold, hardened eyes. He was no longer lost in the darkness of deceit, and he would destroy Voldemort or die trying. Maybe then he and Barty would finally be free. He wished he had been surprised when Barty burst through the door a moment later, but he had been expecting it. Barty begged for Regulus to see reason; to go back to the Dark Lord and grovel for forgiveness. He couldn't do that. It was too late. The veil had been pulled back from his eyes, and he could never put it back on.

Regulus saw the exact moment that Barty gave up trying to convince him, and it felt like a rock had formed in his stomach. His lover's eyes grew cold and his face turned to stone, and Regulus felt all the fight leave him. He didn't bother reaching for his wand when Barty pointed his at Regulus.

He felt empty inside, as if someone had ripped his heart directly from the confines of his chest. It was fitting that Barty shot the killing curse at his heart, because a part of it had already died the moment that Barty chose the Dark Lord over him – over them. The last thing he saw was Barty's face, a single tear sliding down his cheek as everything faded to black.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are great. Flames are not.


End file.
